minecraftwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Minecon Live
Watch it here To watch the official Mineconn Live by mojang click here Introduction Don't have enough time to watch it online? This article is for you! Read about the Biome Vote, New Minecraft Games, Minecraft Festival, Builders & Biomes, Honey and Bees, Creator Tools, Realms Plus, Character Creator, Bedrock Capes and more! Bees At 38 minutes into the show they announced bees the new mob. Agnus and Cori demonstrated getting honey without a campfire and with it. Co-Hosts At 44 minutes into the show the announced the co-hosts which are Masuo, Marielital, Dagethatsalongname and Shubble. Update View At 48 minutes they look back at all the updates that have been added. Unfortunately it is about Java Edition Digging For Diamonds At the 51 min point they started the game 'Digging For Diamonds'. You put your hand in a pot and try to collect as many diamonds as possible. They have something like cake/spiders/snow to make it harder. Masuo wins the game by a landslide. Correspondent They introduce the biomes: Mountains, Badlands and Swamp. This is the first part of the voting. You could vote at twitter Scripting At 1:04 minutes they start telling you about editor tools and Marketplace. The editor tools are: Editor stick that customizes a block to a different varient. Chunk remover that removes a bit of the world. Ultimate miner that mines a large area of space. House TNT will create a small house and Cabbin TNT will create a house. One of the people demonstrated turning into a penguin. New update for windows ten Ratracing Update: This will include: Volumetric Lighting Reflective Water Per-pixel Emissive Physically Based Rendering Realtime Reflection Mineo Games At 1:13 min they started Mineo Games- a guessing game. Team 1 won the game by a landslide. Village and Pillage Villager News At 1:19 minutes Villager News explains how 1.12 has affected Villagers. It is very boring. Minecraft Correspondent 2 1:23 minutes into the show they have the second voting. Minecraft Earth Trailer The AR mobile game Minecraft Earth is the best thing involving a phone since it was invented! Think it's too braggy? See for yourself! The Early Access version is out now! Minecraft Earth is going across the whole globe! See Minecraft Earth in the App Store or Google Play and download now! Minecraft Earth Play 1:25 minutes into the show they start playing Minecraft Earth. One person says look at these cute mobs and then one person kills the cow and says now it's food. Realms Plus The new realms thing Realms Plus is going to come out soon. Watch the video to find out more. Character Creator This feature helps you create characters. It's like the editor tool used to create characters. Founder's Cape at 1:37 min they talk about Founder's Cape: a free cap in the Marketplace. Type up Founder's Cape to get it. It has alex with cape and steve with cape. James-The 2019 youtuber He is in Siena Italy. He started playing minecraft when he was about 12 years old. At first he though it was stupid. Buzzing About Bees with MASUO At 141 minutes Masuo does his 100% japanese activity about bees. Two People were hanging from the wall and they were trying to collect the pollen blocks. In japanese Masuo says that he thought of this game himself because of the Bee Update (1.14) Minecraft Dungeons Minecraft Dungeons is a new Minecraft game. It is focused on Adventure and Combat. The opening is played at 147 minutes. After that they play Minecraft Dungeons. Minecraft Change the World They talk about how minecraft changes the world and how it is a orginisation called Block by Block Relay It is Mojang vs the co hosts. It is a game of skill.The co-hosts won. The activities were in Minecraft Live Minecraft Dungeons and Minecraft Jeb and Angus's Speech Builders and Biomes Builders and Biomes is a upcoming Board Game. Nether Update The Nether Update will add the target block as well as many other things. At the start they said the nether was .going to be more livable. Angus says it will still not be easy to live there. Angus says that there will be food in the nether. Jeb wants the Nether to have more things to explore. New Biomes: Soulsand Valley Jeb says that there is going to be soulsand valley at the start of the new biomes they are going to add. Soulsand Valley is a scary, barren biome. It also has blue fog. Blue Fire will occur when fire goes onto soulsand. Netherwart Forest The Netherwart forest is announced by angus. It has two types. Jeb thought he could maybe add a yellow varient. = Netherwart Forest Blue = It is a dense type of netherwart forest with lots of particles. It has a unique look. = Netherwart Forest Red = It is less weird than the blue varient but it is still odd. Unlike Netherwart Forest blue the particles are not coming down. New Mobs Piglin Beast The piglin beast is a hostile mob that's name may change according to jeb. It does 4 damage points when it runs into you and is similar to a ravanger. It will drop an unnamed food that MOJANG did not tell us. A different Minecraft Wiki says it will drop raw beef. Piglin Possibly Zombie Pigman will be renamed Zombie Piglin while there is a new mob called the piglin. They are very fast. Some of them hold crossbows while some of them hold gold swords. They will attack Wither Skeletons at sight. The Wither Skeletons will retaliate. They have chests and if you open it they will attack you. Their chests include: Gold Armor, Gold Ingots, Gold nuggets, Gold ore and gold swords. Piglins will strangely attack piglin beasts. If you are wearing armor they will not attack you unless you steal from their chests. You can trade with the piglins but the trading system is different to villager trading. You throw something at them and they will throw something back. Biome Vote Winner! At 2:28 minutes they announced the biome winner. The winner of the Biome Vote was Mountains! It got the most votes on Minecon Live! Mountains is now the next biome Mojang will update. Minecraft's future is slowly chaning! Reflection They look back at what has happened in Minecon Live 2019. First is bees. Next is scripting. Next is target block. Next is Realms Plus. Next is Minecraft Earth. Next is Minecraft Dungeons. Next is character Creator. Next is the Nether Update. Zombie Video They play the Zombie Video again. That is because the show is over because now it is just talking. All the mojang people are talking. Category:Minecon